The Way It Should Be
by I Am the Real Number Five
Summary: The Sequel to "I knew we'd always be friends"! The group reunites for an awesome summer :  should be even funnier than that first!
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, you guessed it… THIS IS THE SEQUEL! Are you ready for a story more fun filled than IKWABF? Well… you've found the right place.**

**This story will probably be rated T, only because of swearing. Sorry if you don't like that, but I always find it more fun.**

**I have some bad news. During the week, my parents are taking away my laptop. So, I can probably only update once a week, or maybe two if I'm extra speedy with my writing. :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Yeah, I know, it sucks. **

The Way It Should Be- Chapter 1.

_Edward and Alice are 21, Emmett and Jasper are 22, Bella is turning 21 in 3 months and Rosalie is turning 22 in 4 months._

_Bella's POV_

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you too, Alice," I told my best friend, Alice McCarthy, as I sat in a very uncomfortable airport chair. I was waiting for a flight headed to Port Angeles, Washington. Alice was gushing to me over the phone, telling me all the awesome things we'll get up to while I'm back home. I was so excited I could hardly keep myself still. The intercom announced it was time for me to board my plane, so I had to bid farewell to my friend. "I have to go. I'll see you soon, Alice!"

I hung up my cell phone and stood up. I pulled my backpack over my shoulder, and walked towards the flight attendant waiting to take my ticket. Within the next few minutes I was sitting in my seat, looking out the window at the sticky New Haven, Connecticut summer. I wouldn't miss it much – I much preferred the alien green, wet and chilly comforts of Forks.

The flight wouldn't be long, as long as I passed the time. I pulled out my Ipod and listened to a playlist Edward had created and sent to me on a CD a few weeks ago.

_Edward._

His name sent chills through me, but chills of the good kind. When I pictured his bronze hair, glorious green eyes, lean body and pale skin, my heart was sent racing and my blood boiled and sizzled in my veins. This was a normal reaction for me, whenever I thought of him. It used to embarrass me, but eventually everyone just got used to it. Including Edward himself.

The combination of Edward and his music on my Ipod sent me to sleep instantly, and I fell unconscious against the plane window. The sky was darkening outside, but the clouds were getting thicker. If it wasn't for my knowledge of Northwest weather, I would have no idea what time of day it was.

I was woken up by the jolt of the plane landing. I excitedly looked out the window, my eyes taking in the fog, the light rain, and the congested clouds. It was supposed to be summer, but I never really expected sun and blue sky.

I quickly boarded off the plane and collected my duffel bag. When I walked into Port Angeles airport, my eyes instantly scanned for my small, pixie-like friend in the crowd. I couldn't see her, but I didn't panic only because I knew she'd be here _somewhere._

Instead, she found me.

"Bella!" She squealed, jumping into my arms and making me drop my bag. I scrambled to wrap my arms around her, my heart beating frantically in my chest. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too!" It had been months since I had last seen her. In other words, too long. "I am so excited to be here!"

"So am I!" She pulled away, and we both had tears in our eyes. We were receiving odd looks from the people around us, but it didn't matter. I felt like I reuniting with my sister, not just my friend. "We are going to have so much fun this summer!"

"We sure are," I grinned at her and picked up my bag. We started making our way out of the terminal, arms linked and huge smiles. I was about to walk out of the building and into the car park when she pulled me to a stop and steered me away.

"Alice, what—" I began.

"Shh," She pulled me in the opposite direction of the main doors and back into the main airport. "I just need to do something…"

I followed her, confused and tired. It was eight at night, and I didn't expect to be getting dragged around Port Angeles airport. Not that I was complaining; any time with Alice was a good time.

"Alice…" We stopped at terminal 3, but I had no idea why. Alice pulled me so we were standing right by the doors. I noticed a flight was coming in from Providence, Rhode Island. "Why are we waiting for a flight coming in from Rhode Island?"

"You'll see!" She was practically bouncing on the spot, which I took as a bad sign.

We waited for ten minutes, before the crowds started streaming out the doors from the flight. I watched the people roll in, still confused as ever. Why did Alice feel the need to wait at Terminal 3, for a random flight from Rhode Island?

I learnt why in a matter of minutes, when my teddy bear-like friend starting with 'E' ran to us and pull us into a hug.

"Emmett?" I gasped, unable to believe my eyes. I hadn't seen him in eight months – he looked bigger, somehow. "Emmett!"

He swung Alice and I around, jumping up and down as if he couldn't control his excitement. I had to remind myself that he was related to my very bouncy best friend.

"Bella! Alice! Bella! Alice! Bella!" He let go of us, making me stumble into the wall where we were waiting. Emmett burst out laughing at me, and chuckled, "Typical Bella."

I didn't even have time to glare at him before I noticed the stunning blond standing just behind him.

"Rose!" I laughed in disbelief. She looked even more beautiful than before – was that even possible? Being 21 (and almost 22) totally worked for her. She looked great.

"Hey, Bella!" We hugged and kissed each other's cheeks. "So glad to see you!"

"It's been too long!" I responded, pulling back so she could embrace Alice. I was left standing there, absolutely in shock and so excited I wanted to scream. I hadn't felt this happy in a very long time, and I had trouble controlling myself.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Emmett folded his arms and looked at me, shaking his head. He looked me up and down and pulled at my pony tail. "You haven't changed a bit!"

We both laughed and hugged again. I couldn't believe they were here – and I thought seeing Alice was overwhelming. Now almost all of us are here, together! Just like old times!

"Let's get going," Alice shrilled, hooking her arms through Rose's and I's and pulling us back through the airport. Emmett took my duffel bag as well as Rosalie's, along with his own.

We walked to Alice's car, which looked shiny and impressive. We all dumped out bags into the trunk and climbed into the car, already reminiscing about old times. I think all of us were in nothing but shock – I only expected to see Alice, and I think that's what Rosalie and Emmett expected too.

"You little minx," Emmett chuckled from the front seat. "You kept the secret well, dear sister."

"I know," Alice grinned as she sped through the dark streets on Port Angeles, towards the highway. "It was pretty easy hiding it, seeing as we never see each other."

"But we talk all the time." I reminded her, sharing an amused glance with Rosalie. I couldn't even begin to describe the late nights I spent talking to my two best girlfriends.

"We do," Alice nodded with a laugh.

I couldn't help laughing. "So… if Rosalie and Emmett are here… are Jasper and… Edward, too?" Saying his name sent my heart in a frenzy, just like usual.

"Sorry, Bells," Alice looked back at me, disappointment clouding her own features. "Jasper and Edward couldn't make it. I tried my best to make them come, but, well…"

I tried not to seem too upset. I hadn't seen Edward in such a long time, or even Jasper for that matter. I really missed them, and I thought there might have been a chance this was some kind of group reunion.

"Don't be down, Bells!" Emmett cheered. "We're going to have a hell of a lot of fun this summer, just us four!"

"I know," I smiled, staring at the window at the encroaching forest and greenery. It was shrouded in darkness, reminding me of countless adventures into the woods deep in the night. The woods used to frighten me as a child, but now I found them soothing. Homey, even.

After an hour drive, we arrived at the Cullen house. I thought we'd been staying at Alice and Emmett's, seeing as Alice was the one who planned the trip. But I was glad. The Cullen house held so many more memories then the McCarthy house. I was secretly relieved to be back here again, staring at the huge white mansion that paled in comparison to my little cottage-house next door. I looked between the two houses, remembering – and with a wistful sigh, we all went inside.

"Mom? Dad?" Rosalie called, when we walked in. The lights were on downstairs, and we heard voices coming from the kitchen. They were muffled, and we couldn't hear much. With curiosity, we all headed upstairs. Alice had a little smile on her face.

"Mom? Dad? We're h—" Rosalie began, but then we were thrown into silence.

Standing in the kitchen with Carlisle and Esme was a beautiful bronze haired boy, with shining green eyes and a heart-stopping smile. Next to him, was a honey blond twenty-two year old with my Mom's blue eyes and my Dad's infectious smile.

It was Edward and Jasper.

I didn't have eyes for anyone else. I know I should have been running for my brother, or even Carlisle and Esme. But my legs took me somewhere else. After minutes of staring in shock, I bounded right into Edward's arms.

The kitchen was alive with laughter and welcomes, but I could hardly hear any of it. Edward was _here,_ right in front of me. _In the flesh._ Not over the phone, not in an email – he was in the Cullen kitchen, in all his glory.

We didn't speak for what seemed like forever; my arms were wrapped around his neck, my face buried into his shoulder and the tears pouring down my cheeks. His arms were fastened around my waist, holding me to him so tight I almost couldn't breathe. I inhaled his scent, and was reminded so much of home and my childhood, I had to pull back and take another look at his face.

"Bella," He breathed, before I could utter a word. "I've missed you… so much…"

"I've missed you too," I whispered back, wiping my cheeks and eyes. We both laughed a little, so amazed and happy and shocked all at once. The kitchen was still alive with voices around us, but we were still in our little bubble. "I can't believe I'm here. That _you're_ here."

"We arrived today," He said, still stunned. "Alice told us she was going to pick up Emmett and Rosalie. She said you couldn't make it."

I shook my head. "That darn pixie… she told me the same thing."

We both laughed again and returned to our embrace. He lowered me to the floor; I hadn't even realized he had lifted me off the ground in my hurry to get to him.

"Hey, Bella! It's _so_ good to see you too! It's been such a long time, and I'm sorry I haven't come to visit. I know you missed your brother, but there is no need for tears…"

I tore my eyes around to look at my brother—he had a playful smile on his face, just like he always did. I untangled myself from Edward and ran into Jasper's arms, hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry… but it really is good to see you, Jazz," I told him, pulling away to look at his face. He was chuckling, shaking his head.

"You too, little sister," He ran a hand through my pony tail then tapped my nose. The gesture reminded me of when we were younger, and we used to see who could annoy each other first by touching each other's faces. "I had no idea you were going to be here."

"Your scheming girlfriend," I turned around to point at Alice, who was now perched on Edward's back just like old times. "She told me you and Edward couldn't make it."

"Yep, she told us the same thing. We arrived a few hours ago," Jasper grinned and walked over to Alice and Edward. Alice climbed off Edward's back and fastened herself to Jasper's side.

"Alice, you sly dog," Emmett interjected, causing us all to burst into laughter.

I looked around the room, and my eyes landed on my two Almost-Parents who I had completely forgotten about since I arrived.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I exclaimed, a grin spreading onto my face. I walked towards them, and they both pulled me in for a hug. I hugged them like I would my Dad, or if I had a Mom. Time hadn't separated us whatsoever. "I'm so sorry I didn't say hi sooner…"

"No worries, sweetheart," Esme laughed and touched my cheek. "You look well."

"Thank you," I smiled. "So do you. Thanks so much for letting me stay here."

"It's our pleasure," Esme and Carlisle looked between Edward and I with huge grins. I couldn't help but laugh – I was so happy to have them as my possible future in-laws. "I'm sure you're all extremely tired. We'll show you to your rooms."

I walked back over to Edward, who had my duffle bag in one hand and my waist in the other. We kept our heads close together as we walked upstairs, basking in the proximity we both craved.

"Bella and Edward, here is your room." Esme motioned towards Edward's old bedroom, where now only a huge kind bed sat with a chest of drawers and a TV set.

"We're sleeping in the same room?" My eyes almost bulged out of my head.

Everyone laughed. Carlisle watched Edward and I exchanged surprised (but not at all disappointed) glances.

"Yes," Esme chuckled, smiling at the both of us. "You are both adults now."

I grinned and walked into Edward's old room. So many important moments in my life had taken place here – from when I was seven, to eighteen. Though most of Edward's possessions were here anymore, it still had the same feeling – of comfort.

I put my duffle bag in the corner of the room and sat on the bed. Edward's bag was already placed in the other corner, beside a guitar case.

"You still play guitar?" I smiled at him, as he came and sat beside me. He put his hands on his knees and looked at me.

"I never gave it up." He shook his head, both of us now looking at his guitar case. "I've written a lot of music since I've started college. Most of it was inspired by you, of course." He shot me his dazzling crooked smile, and I think my heart stopped.

"Bella?" He asked when I didn't respond.

"Sorry," I breathed. "My heart stopped for a second there."

"Wouldn't want that…" Edward grinned and leaned closer to me, until we were only inches away from each other. I tugged on his shirt, urging him to get closer, faster. "Patience, love."

I sighed and moved back. "I guess it is late…"

"Yes," Edward stood up and called out a quick goodnight to the rest of our friends. They all chorused goodbyes from their separate rooms. "Oh, and Bella says goodnight too."

He chuckled and closed the door, then went to his bag. "I'm going to change for bed. You might want to do the same."

I nodded and went to my bag. I dug out my shorts and old t-shirt then headed towards the adjoining bathroom, which I had never actually used before. Had it always been there?

"Bella," Edward laughed from behind me. "You don't have to get changed in the bathroom. We haven't seen each other in months, remember?"

My face instantly flushed red and I started walking back towards the bed. "Ok…"

"Why are you embarrassed?" He asked, walking behind me to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my face, which didn't help _my_ breathing.

"I… just…" I was fighting to keep my breathing even as he got closer and closer to my face. "Um… ?"

"Oh, sweet Bella," He pressed me closer to him and then released me. "You can get changed in the bathroom if you wish. I'll get changed here while you get changed in there."

I nodded a little and then went to the bathroom to change. We were going to be sleeping the _same bed_ – so why was I so nervous to get changed in front of him? I only had one answer for that: I was being ridiculous.

I got changed quickly then returned to the bed. Edward was lying on the left side, his hands behind his head and ankles crossed. He smiled at me when I sat down next to him, embarrassingly pulling down my shorts (which I hadn't realized were so short).

"Hey," I said lamely.

"Hi," His smile widened and he held out his arm. I settled in beside him, snuggling into his side and closing my eyes. "Are you really ready to go to sleep yet?"

My eyes snapped open. "Of course not."

"I knew it. Me either."

We both chuckled. He wrapped his arm further around my shoulders and then pulled until I was almost on top of him. In his eyes, I saw nothing but hunger – and not the kind of hunger that craved food, in you know what I mean.

"Edward," I pressed my hands against his chest. "We're in your parent's house."

"I know," His grin hadn't disappeared from his face for a moment. "But the others won't care. I mean… Rosalie is sharing a room with _Emmett._ We all know what to expect with that, don't we? And your brother is actually quite—"

"I don't want to know." I stopped him. "I know you and Jasper probably share everything now, but –" something shocking occurred to me. "Oh my gosh, you share everything now."

"Not _everything_," Edward sounded unsure. "Don't worry, I know he's your brother. I don't tell him anything you wouldn't want him to know."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I only know you're lying because my brother would be bursting through this room and breaking us apart if he knew anything."

Edward chuckled. "True. Although… on the flight over here, he was hoping we wouldn't have to share a room. Though, he wanted to share one with Alice… ?" I shuddered. "He was seemingly irritated."

I laughed. "He'll live. But we don't want to tempt fate, do we?" I moved a little further away from him, but after a few minutes, I gave up and climbed on top of him. "This is all we're going to do. Tonight."

"Ok…" His voice sounded amused. He turned off the lamp on the nightstand and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I rested my cheek against his chest and let his heart put me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Edward's gorgeous green eyes. He was watching me, and I had somehow shifted during the night so I was lying against his side with my arm draped across his chest. He was drawing lines on my hand, which almost put me to sleep again the moment I woke up.

"Good morning," Edward smiled. What a great wake up call.

"It is good, isn't it?" I smiled back and stretched out my arms and legs. He lightly stroked up and down my waist, causing my eyes to close. I was almost back to sleep again when he wrapped his arm around my calf and hitch it around his waist. "You like to wake me up, don't you?"

"What? No!" He pretended to be hurt while I thought, _I wouldn't have it any other way…_ "As much as I'm loving this position…" He chuckled. _Since when has Edward gotten so… Emmett-ish_? "We should really be getting up. It's almost eleven."

"Eleven?" I moved my leg from his waist and sat up. My hair probably looked like a haystack, but Edward stroked it anyway. I looked back at him with a smile. "You are very… touchy-feely today, aren't you?"

"Not just today. Every day."

"It's official," I declared, standing up. "Harvard Law School has made you crazy."

He threw his head back and laughed as I went to my duffle bag and pulled out a pair of cut off jeans and a white tank top. Though it wasn't as hot here as it was in Connecticut, I still wanted to make the most of singlets and shorts.

"Are you going to change in here, or go into the bathroom?" Edward asked, once his laughter had died down. He went to his bag and pulled out clothes for himself. I could see an amused smile stretching across his face.

"You know what?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "I'm going to get changed in here."

"Be my guest."

I pulled my shirt over my head swiftly, to show him I wasn't going to complain or be nervous about changing in front of him. My face was still tinted a deep red, but I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me, or are you going to change as well?" I asked him, pulling my tank top over my head. I began yanking down my shorts when he shook his head.

"I think I'm fine, just watching."

I rolled my eyes and pulled up my jeans. Once I was done changing, he began changing himself, and I just _had_ to look. His sculpted chest looked no different from last time I saw him shirtless, and his toned arms were as muscled as ever. I turned around as he put on his black shorts over his boxers, purely for his privacy.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair.

"It's like we live together," Edward observed as he walked into the bathroom, carrying his toiletry bag.

"I like the sound of that," I spat the toothpaste into the sink and put my toothbrush back into my bag. I pulled out my hair brush and started pulling the brush through my unruly curls.

"If we didn't go to school in different states, it might be possible," He finished brushing his own teeth, but didn't touch his hair. "I could always transfer to Yale… ?"

We had had this talk a million times. When he got accepted to Harvard, Carlisle and Esme, as well as myself, was beyond happy for Edward. We had all accepted it, because we all knew Edward was an intellectual. He had always said he would only go to the school if I got accepted, too – I told him I wouldn't be accepted, and I was right. I didn't really want to go to Harvard anyway, but I would never tell him that. We waited for my letter, but it never came. Edward told me it must have been some sort of mistake, but I knew I didn't get in. I think he knew that, too, but he was too polite to tell me. So, he settled for Yale; but not for long. We had never argued so much. I told him blowing off Harvard would disappoint his parents, and also just be plain stupid. But he disagreed – he didn't want to go to school without me. Though I was upset he would be away from me, we eventually came to the agreement that I would go to Yale, and he would go to Harvard.

"Edward," I sighed as we walked out of the bathroom. "You are not moving from that school, do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." He took my hand as we walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Esme was making a huge breakfast, and the pots and pans were out and sizzling.

"Smells good, Mom," Edward smiled and kissed his Mom on the cheek. She hugged him and messed his hair, just like she used to do. I smiled at them from the kitchen table.

"Did you two sleep well?" Esme asked, with a raised eye brow.

"We did." Edward sat next to me and rested a hand on my knee. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well…" She flipped the pancake in the pan and turned around to face us, spatula flailing. "I don't think the others would have gotten much sleep last night, if you know what I mean."

I scrunched my nose and looked down at the table.

"Yes," Esme chuckled and placed a bowl of Blueberries in front of us. "Carlisle was restless."

"I bet he was." Edward smiled and picked up a handful of Blueberries. "Nothing worse than having to listen to your daughter having s—"

"Ok." Esme interrupted him as Carlisle walked down the stairs. They exchanged a brief kiss and then continued preparing breakfast. In minutes Esme and Carlisle were putting plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, quiche, and toast onto the shiny kitchen table. Edward and I sat down and ate quickly, not bothering to wait for the others. Once we were full, Edward stood up.

"Hey Bella," Edward smiled at me. "Go to the other side of the room." He handed me the bowl of blueberries and I did what I was told. "Now, throw one at me."

I threw a Blueberry at him, and he caught it easily in his mouth. We both laughed for a bit, and then I threw him another. It became a game after awhile, and Esme and Carlisle started to cheer whenever Edward caught one.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs, hand in hand. I saw Carlisle cringe when he saw them, but he quickly diverted his eyes towards Edward and I.

"Throwing Blueberries," I shrugged, throwing Edward another berry. When he caught it, Emmett and Rosalie clapped their hands and laughed, just like we had. "It's a lot of fun, as you can see."

"Hey Edward," Emmett said, "Go through the doorway."

Edward walked back throw the kitchen doorway and opened his mouth. I threw one at him, almost missing. He caught it easily and winked at me as he chewed. I giggled.

"I bet Edward can't catch go any farther," Rosalie bet, folding her arms across her chest and watching us. "He may be skilled, but he isn't that skilled."

"Ok, ok," Edward walked back into the kitchen and took the bowl off me. "Now it's Bella's turn."

"You can't be serious," Emmett chuckled. "She'll fall over and hurt her face!"

I glared, though I knew it was true. Though I knew this would result in injury, I had to try. I walked towards the other side of the room and opened my mouth. I pointed into my mouth and winked at Edward.

"Ohhh," Emmett whooped. "That's kinky."

Carlisle almost choked on his orange juice.

Edward just ignored me and threw a Blueberry towards me. I had to jump a little to catch it in my mouth, but I got it in easy enough.

"I did it! I got it in!"

"That's what he said…" Jasper grumbled as he and Alice walked down the stairs. They both were glowing; and I knew it was because they were together again. I wondered if Edward and I looked like that. "But really, Bella, you should be careful. You could fall on your face."

"I warned her already," Emmett laughed.

Edward nodded his head at me, and I moved a few inches back. I opened my mouth again, ready for another berry. "Go."

Edward threw one at me, and I leaned to my right to catch it. I thought it was about to go into my mouth when it hit my lip and bounced onto the floor. "Damn! Again, again!"

Edward threw another one, and by this time, everyone had sat down to watch. I could hear them making bets and arguing. I tried to ignore them, but the berry hit me in the forehead.

"C'mon!" I groaned, with a roll of my eyes. Edward laughed at me.

"You'll get it, love."

"I think it's your weak throw," I retorted, with a wink.

Edward grinned at me and threw me another berry. It went way to my left, and it was as if it were flying in slow motion. I almost had to dive, but just before I did, my foot caught on the edge of the doorway and I went flying towards the ground.

This was such a Bella moment.

I hit the ground with a _thud_. I saw everyone come running towards me, picking me up and lifting me back to my feet. I felt like a doll the way they effortlessly carried me to the bench top and sat me on it.

"I'm fine," I protested, as Esme dabbed a tissue to my bleeding nose. No part of me was hurting, except maybe my wrist. But otherwise, I felt fine. "Guys, really."

"How do you survive at college on your own?" Edward asked me, concern filling his eyes and clouding his features. He was still holding the bowl of blueberries, so I took one and threw it at his head. That earned a hint of a smile.

"Now," I hopped the bench, pushing Esme a little to the side so I could get through. She held a tissue covered in my own blood, and it was making me dizzy. "I'm fine. Tell me what we've got planned today so I don't have to see the blood."

"O… k…" Alice looked at me skeptically. "First of all, I thought you'd want to see your Dad."

I nodded. "I do. I was going to take Edward with me."

Edward held onto my hand and squeezed it.

"While we…" She looked around at the rest of the group. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"I think you should start with breakfast," Esme said and motioned towards the table, where most of the food was still sitting. "We all got a little distracted with Edward and Bella's blueberry throwing."

"All right, then we're going to head next door." Edward said, fastening an arm around my waist and pulling me close. "We'll see you guys later."

"Tell Dad I'll see him tomorrow for our fishing trip, Bells," Jasper called out to me, his mouth full of pancake. I nodded and waved.

"Bye!" They were all so distracted by the food they didn't even look up.

Edward and I crossed the lawn from his house to mine. There were so many memories cluttered between ours house – when we played outside hide-and-seek, when we decided to climb the tree and I fell and sprained my ankle, when Alice, Rosalie and I played with dolls out here all day long, or when Edward, Jasper and Carlisle played baseball when we first moved in. Though they all sounded insignificant, they meant something different to all of us.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me, as we stepped onto the porch of my old house.

I nodded. "I'm just remembering."

"So am I."

We both took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. It only took a minute before my Dad opened the door, his lips formed in a grin and his arms out wide.

"Bella! Edward!"

I quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek. He shook hands with Edward and then focused back on me.

"So good to see you, kiddo!"

I looked up to examine him. He was starting to go gray around his ears, and he had a few more wrinkles since last time I saw him. Other than that, he looked exactly the same. I don't know why I expected anything else.

"Come in!" Charlie turned around and bustled into the house. We followed behind him, and I inhaled the familiar smell that came with my old house. Musk. Dust. The house must be over a hundred years old now. "Did you arrive last night?"

"Yes," Edward answered. "We actually arrived hours apart. Alice surprised us both."

"Oh, so it was a surprise meeting, then?" Charlie asked us, walking into the living room and muting the television.

I nodded. "She told me Edward wasn't going to be there."

Charlie grinned. I could only imagine he would have liked that a little too much. "How's Yale?"

"Not too bad," I didn't really like Yale as much as I thought I would. It was a good school, sure, but not really my cup of tea. I insisted that I would be fine with a community college, but Charlie insisted I go for Ivy League. "Been working hard."

"And how's… Harvard, was it?" Charlie turned to Edward, eye brows raised. He was secretly extremely proud for his daughter to be dating someone who went to Harvard Law School. Though he tried to hide it, he never did a good job.

"Fine," Edward nodded, and then glanced at me. "But it's not as good without Bella."

Charlie mumbled something under his breath then grunted. It still annoyed me that he was rude to Edward sometimes – Edward and I had been dating for years now. It didn't even seem like we were dating anymore; it felt like something more. Not that I would ever voice that out loud.

"Jasper wanted us to tell you he'll see you tomorrow for your fishing trip," I perked up, proud of myself for remembering. This seemed to put Charlie in a happier mood, and he grinned.

"Tell him I can't wait. How his girl… Alice?"

Charlie's favorite girl. I rolled my eyes. "She's good. She'll probably come over to visit, sometime soon."

"Good." Charlie smiled. "Or her brother… Emmett, is it?"

"That's him," Edward answered for me. "I'm sure he would be delighted to come on over, as well. Maybe we'll over come over for dinner, one night, or you could come to our house."

"That would be great," Charlie nodded, and then his brow furrowed. I was instantly concerned. "So… you're all… staying at the Cullen's?"

"Yes…" I frowned, nervous about what he was getting at.

"In… the same… room?"

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Dad, seriously, I'm turning twenty-one in September. Edward is already twenty-one."

"I know, I know," He held up his hands. I could feel Edward chuckling beside me. "I'm not going to complain. But… Esme and Carlisle trust you…"

"Yes they do," Edward smiled, not embarrassed in the least, while I was going a bright crimson beside him. "If they didn't, I know they would separate us. It's not like we're up to no good, anyway."

"Humph." Charlie grunted and looked away. "I used to be your age, too, once. I—"

"Ok, I don't think we need a lecture," I held up a hand, still bowing my head. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and lightly touched my thigh. I went even redder when I heard Charlie's intake of breath. "Anyway… we're fine, Dad, you don't need to worry about… _that._"

"All right," Charlie nodded and his eyes dragged down to our entwined hands. I knew what he was searching for – an engagement ring. I instinctively turned my hand away from him, sick of the staring. "So… what have you two got planned for today?"

"Not much," I confessed with a laugh.

"Bella and I are just happy to spend time together, aren't we, love?" Edward smiled his dazzling smile, almost knocking me breathless right there on the couch. We had yet to share a real kiss since we reunited, and though I _really_ wanted to kiss him now, it was not the time. "Be good," He mouthed to me.

I tore my eyes back to Charlie, my head still swimming. "Have you got anything planned, you now, for today?"

"Nope," Charlie shrugged and nodded towards the TV. "There's a basketball game on, though. L.A. Lakers against the Memphis Grizzlies."

I pretended to know what that meant. "Oh…"

"That's looks like it's going to be a great game," Edward swooped into save me, like he always did. "I'm betting on Memphis."

"_Really_?" Charlie almost choked. I watched them debate about the two teams, and once again pretended I understood. They talked for ten minutes before Charlie finally said, "You know, if you want, you two could stay and watch the game with me."

I knew Edward wasn't really that interested in the sport, but he agreed anyway. I guess hanging out with Jasper all the time opens up new doors. The three of us settled in the living room, Edward and I on the love seat and Charlie on his recliner.

I couldn't concentrate on the game (not that I knew what was going on anyway). With Edward sitting so close to me, and every now and then reaching our entwined fingers to stroke my cheek, I couldn't concentrate if I was doing brain surgery. Throughout the game, he would cheer and whoop with Charlie, and I loved seeing them bond. It was worth sitting in a dark room watching a bright screen which hurt my eyes.

By the time the game ended, it was almost four. I had started to drift to sleep on Edward's shoulder, much to my embarrassment. Charlie laughed, waking me, and we all stood up.

"We'll probably see you tomorrow," Edward said politely, smiling at Charlie. We all headed towards the door where we quickly said our goodbyes then ran across the lawn in the rain.

"You didn't seem to be having much fun," Edward said. We leaped onto the Cullen's porch and shook any excess rain off ourselves.

"Basketball isn't my thing," I shrugged, taking off my coat. "But I'm glad you guys had fun." My dreaded blush crept onto my face. "How are you always so… cool with him?"

"What do you mean?" He opened his front door and we both stepped inside. I could hear yelling coming from upstairs, but we both ignored it.

"Well… you're always so polite. You never lose your temper of get embarrassed… like when he asked if we were staying in the same room…" My eyes widened and I shook my head at the memory.

"Well, there was nothing to be embarrassed about," He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. His skin against mine sent shivers up my spine. **(Wasn't than awesome rhyme?) **"And we told the truth. It wasn't _that_ bad."

"But I was still embarrassed," I sighed, fighting to keep my breathing even.

"There's no need." Edward bent down to kiss my cheek, and then my forehead, leaving a burning trail on my skin. How did he do that? "He got over it, didn't he?"

"Y-yes," I mumbled. "But not after he interrogated us first."

"He's just being a Dad," He leant closer and touched my nose with his in an Eskimo kiss. "Let him do his job."

I sighed and he took my hand. We walked upstairs to find everyone huddled around the TV screen, Wii controllers in their hands.

"Take that!" Emmett yelled on the top of his lungs, swinging his remote from side to side. Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were doing the same thing.

I assumed they'd be playing some battling game, but when I saw the screen, I saw it was just tennis.

"_Tennis_, guys?" Edward scoffed, pulling me down onto the lounge behind them. "And I thought you guys were cool."

"Hey, tennis on Wii is epic," Jasper protested, swinging his remote again. "Alice and I have beaten Rosalie and Emmett a hundred times, but they refuse to accept defeat."

"Because we were never defeated!" Rosalie exclaimed, throwing her remote down on the ground with a loud thud. "I'm sick of this shit."

"Everyone calm down," I grumbled under my breath with a smile on my face. They were all getting worked up over nothing, and it was kind of funny. Edward was chuckling into my ear.

"So, how was Dad?" Jasper asked, shutting off the Wii and sitting in front of us.

"Good," I nodded.

"He asked if we were sleeping the same bed," Edward interjected with a huge grin. I think hanging out with my brother 24/7 has made him dumb.

"Ohhh," Emmett looked nervous for us. "What'd you say?"

Edward shrugged. "We told him we are. He said he hoped we were being sensible."

We all snickered. Sensible was _not_ our middle name, that's for sure.

"Esme and Carlisle organized dinner for us at seven," Alice announced, standing up and looking at Edward and I. "So, we have to all get ready."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a sports bar." Alice shrugged and pulled me from Edward's grasp.

"Why are we getting dressed up to go to a sports bar?" Rosalie scoffed, coming to stand beside Alice and I. "Isn't a bar just miniskirts and tank tops?"

"I like the sound of that," Emmett grinned.

"Yes, and makeup and hair and shoes," Alice took both of her our hands and began pulling us upstairs. "Boys, I left your outfits in Edward's room. Be ready in an hour!"

"Looks like you haven't changed much, Al," Rosalie laughed as we entered her giant bathroom with her million makeup products and hair devices. Alice sat me down first while Rosalie went to find me an outfit.

"I thought you'd get sick of all this crap, Alice," I chuckled, looking around at all the ridiculous things no woman needs.

"Nope," Alice tugged my hair with the hair brush a little too hard. "And it's not crap."

She started curling my hair into huge loops that cascaded down my back to almost my waist. She applied smoky eye liner and lip gloss then touched up my hair again. By this time, Rosalie arrived with my outfits.

"Ok, I have… this," She handed me a lingerie set I didn't even know I owned. Maybe I didn't. "This," She gave me an almost see through white tank top, "and this," and last but not least, a pair of short shorts.

I groaned.

"What?" Rosalie asked, looking a little offended.

"I thought you guys would have gotten over dressing me in skimpy clothing," I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling.

Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"Well, we haven't, so go change." Alice quickly pushed me away and Rosalie took my spot. They both went to town while I changed into my incredibly short shorts and tight tank top.

I walked back into the bathroom and folded my arms. I was dressed in everything they gave me – except for the lingerie. I kept on my own undergarments. What was wrong with simple white?

"Bella," Rosalie now had her hair dead straight down her back. She was glaring at me, but I had to look away. She just looked too much like a supermodel for me to look at her too long without my self esteem being shot. "Why aren't you wearing the lingerie we gave you?"

I pouted. "Because I look stupid in it."

"You do not," Alice pulled me into a hug. "I thought _you _would have gotten over your self esteem issues."

"Well, I haven't," I glared at her. "Seriously, I'm not wearing that." I motioned towards the pile of black lace on the floor.

"Yes, you are," She giggled into my ear and went to pick it up again. She came for me, but I made a run for it down the stairs. "Hey! Get back here, Isabella Marie Swan!"

I ran through the living room, past a very shocked Carlisle and Esme. Edward and the boys were sitting on one of the sofas, already dressed, and watched me go past. Emmett wolf whistled, Jasper slapped him, and Edward glared at him. I knew all of this because I tripped, right in front of them.

"Ha!" Alice laughed and picked me back up again. "I gotcha!"

"Help me!" I reached out to my brother, who was closest at the time. "Please, if I don't come back, tell Charlie I love him!" Alice dragged me away from the three stunned boys and up to the bathroom.

"Now Bella, are you going to be a good girl and put on what we tell you?" Rosalie was standing in her room, all done up, pointing a blow dryer at me.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," I laughed. "A high dryer!"

"Don't be fooled," Rosalie grinned menacingly. "I can do lots of things with a hair dryer."

The look in her eyes made me want to run for cover. I quickly scooped up the lingerie and ran into the bathroom. I changed into them quickly, already blushing. "There. I did it."

Alice was already done (I swear that girl has a gift). She wore a black denim mini skirt with a spaghetti strap singlet and high heels. Rosalie wore similar, but wore shorts like me with a million holes and a bright pink tank top.

Alice handed me a pair of flat shoes and I breathed a sigh in relief.

"Wouldn't want two bloody noses in one day…" Alice giggled and pulled Rose and I downstairs.

Edward pulled me straight into his arms and kissed the side of my head. "As always, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," I smiled at him. He was wearing jeans and a fitted, V-neck t-shirt. "You look very handsome yourself."

He smiled and nuzzled into my neck.

"Ok. Let's hit the road before things get too heated in here," Esme and Carlisle appeared next to us, and Edward immediately removed himself from my neck. I noticed his hands had gone a little too low down my back, and I blushed a deep crimson.

We all rode in two cars to the only sports bar in Forks. When we arrived, Rosalie and Alice received a thousand looks from every guy in the bar. I refused to look up from the floor, in fear my feet would get tangled and I'd fall to the floor. For the third time today.

We all sat down and ordered drinks. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle all ordered beers. Alice, Esme and Rosalie ordered Martinis, while I was left… drinkless.

"Aw, poor little Bella isn't twenty-one until September," Emmett taunted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Shut up," Edward glared at Emmett and wound an arm around my shoulders. He whispered in my ear, "It's ok; I'll let you sip some of my drink."

I laughed at the idea and settled into my seat. We ordered quickly, and while we waited for our food to come, Jasper told us about life at one of the most prestige colleges in the world. He told us about some of the more snobby people there, and then some of the nice people they had met. I got a little worried when he told me they had met a nice girl named Delilah on her first day. Jasper and Edward assured Alice and I she just got lost, but we both thought otherwise. Who stumbled into two handsome boys while stumbling around campus?

Then, they asked me about Yale. I told them about my roommate and how she reminded me of an Alice/Rosalie hybrid. Alice demanded to meet her, and so did Rosalie, though I doubted they'd ever want to come to Connecticut. The shopping wasn't good, I've been told.

Our food came shortly and we exchanged more stories. Carlisle and Esme talked to us about life without children at home; they loved having more spare time, though they desperately missed Rosalie and Edward. They had said we were like children to them, so seeing the rest of us going to college was just as upsetting. The idea brought tears to my eyes.

"I have an idea," Alice announced, once we all had finished eating. "The boys and girls will sit at opposite ends of the bar. We'll try to see which teams can get the most numbers first!"

"Really, Alice?" Edward scoffed. "Did you see that on TV, or something?"

"No!" Alice exclaimed and stood up. "C'mon girls,"

Esme and Carlisle remained at our table while the rest of us reluctantly split up. None of us were going to like this very much, especially when we could see the girls already eyeing our boys.

"Ok, girls, positions!" Alice called to us, and Rosalie and I sat on our bar stools facing each other. We talked with our heads close together, and laughed occasionally, getting the attention of the whole bar. Though this wasn't my cup of tea, but I wanted to put in an effort.

A waitress walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper. When I unfolded it, it read, _Alex, 047-445-009_. My eyes searched the bar, looking for this 'Alex'… and found him waving at me from across the room. I instantly tucked the number into my pocket and turned back to the girls.

I looked over to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper fuming.

"I just got two!" Rosalie laughed waving her pieces of paper around.

"I just got another one!" Alice put her piece of paper onto the counter. Rosalie and I piled ours on top; we'd only been sitting here for ten minutes and we already had five numbers between us.

"Hello," A deep voice sounded behind me, and I turned around. The man standing in front of me was so tall I had to crane my neck to see him. He had a slight accent… Russian, or something. His hair was dark and matched his eyes. "I'm Damien. I noticed you from across the bar and thought I'd come say hello."

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said to him. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," He nodded and sat at the stool beside me. "Are you here alone?"

By alone I knew he meant _with a boyfriend_. I was about to say no, when Rosalie piped up.

"She's here with us," She smiled at Damien. "And I can tell by the look on her face that she would really like your phone number."

He laughed. "Well, sure…" He grabbed a pen off the counter and wrote his number on a napkin. "Be sure to call me soon." He winked as he walked away.

"Well," Alice whistled. "Wasn't he something."

"Sure was," Rosalie nodded, but I couldn't find it in me to agree, because I didn't. "Well, that hits us to seven numbers. How do you think the boys are doing?"

We all looked over. A girl stood in front of Edward, hands on her hips. Her red hair was so bright it stood out amongst anything else; I had to squint to look at her.

"Wow," Rosalie mumbled. "She's…"

"Pretty?" Alice finished.

I was angry. I wanted to go over to that red headed bitch and rip her head off. My fists were balled at my sides and my teeth were clenched.

"Calm down, Bella," Alice cautioned. "She'll just give him her number and go."

She was gone within the next few minutes. Jasper had just finished talking to a big breasted blond, and Emmett was currently talking to a skinny brunette. We went on like this for the next hour, glaring at any woman that would get to close to our boys. Men kept coming to us, and we took their numbers without much talk.

"Ok!" Alice grabbed all of our numbers and ran over to the boys. She shoved any of the girls wandering over away and sat on Jasper's lap. Rosalie and I did the same with Emmett and Edward. "How many did you guys get?"

"Thirty-two," Emmett grinned. "Beat that, little sister."

"We got thirty…" Alice held her breath. "Seven! Ha! We win!"

Edward laughed and kisses my temple. "I knew you were irresistible, but _wow_."

I blushed and looked down. "I got so mad when that red head was talking to you."

"She was…" He shrugged. "Average."

"Average? She was gorgeous!" I scoffed and him and shook my head. "There is no need to lie, Edward. I already know."

"There is nothing to know," He protested, grinning at me. "I saw how many men came to you, my love. You were definitely a favorite."

"Little hottie, Bells," Emmett laughed, and winked at me. Edward glared. "Jeez, Ed, I was kidding."

Esme and Carlisle started to laugh. Esme said, "I think that's enough shenanigans for one day. How about we go home and watch some movies. Or, you guys can watch some movies and we'll go to sleep."

"Right, I forgot the elderly need sleep," Emmett joked, as we all stood up and headed back to our cars. Esme and Carlisle laughed, not a care in the world, as usual.

The drive home was quiet. We had all had enough excitement for one night, though we all knew this was just the beginning of a great summer. If we thought tonight wore us out – they'll be lots more to come.

**I know that was all in Bella's POV, but I just wanted to get the ball rolling with her. Next chapter will be another character's POV. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :/ **

x-x-x-x

_Edward's POV_

The last few days have been the best of my life.

As soon as I saw Bella walk into my family's kitchen, I knew this summer was going to be the best yet. I hadn't expected her, which made this vacation all the more special. I couldn't thank little Alice enough for organizing this – it felt so good to have us all together again. But even better, it felt so good to have _Bella_ with me again. I had missed her so much.

We spent the last few days settling back into Forks life. The rain, clouds, and storms were different from the weather in Cambridge, Massachusetts where I went to school, and we all had to work around it.

The first three days it was pouring with rain. We decided to stay home and watch movies, play video games, and play board games. Carlisle and Esme joined us with almost everything we did, which each of us were happy about. I had missed my parents.

But by the third day, we had all gotten bored with staying inside.

"I've got an idea," Alice threw down her remote control and turned to us. Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped around each other on the sofa, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, and Bella sat in between me legs against the couch. I was very comfortable.

"Which is… ?" Emmett asked.

"It's this thing I saw on MTV yesterday. We go to Forks High, and go through the school labeling where memorable things happened to each of us." Alice explained, her eyes wide and excited.

"And what would we gain from that?" My Bella asked, frowning adorably at Alice.

Alice shrugged. "Well, we get to go back and reminisce about school. We can take some pictures and just have some fun."

"You realize the high school is closed for the summer, don't you?" Dad asked, looking around at each of us. "And don't even _think_ about breaking in."

"We won't have to," Alice answered, leaving us all confused. "Hello, my Dad is a pretty important person in this town. He has a key to the… well, town, I guess."

"Alice, how the hell do I not know this about my Father?" Emmett jumped up, pulling Rosalie with him. "What are we waiting for, come on! We got some keys to grab and some school to label."

Carlisle and Esme seemed skeptical. "I don't know, kids," Esme mumbled.

"What could go wrong? I mean, Emmett's with us, that's wrong enough." Jasper joked, grinning. Emmett slapped him on the arm. "But seriously, we won't damage anything, and we'll be home by dinner time. Ok?"

"Ok…" Carlisle murmured and looked at his wife with worry. "But if anything goes wrong, we won't bail you out of jail."

"Ok bye!" Emmett yelled, already heading for the door. I pulled Bella and up and towed her out to Carlisle's car which he had let us borrow. We all loaded inside and drove to Alice's house. Thankfully, her parents were at work today, and Alice knew her Dad kept the key on his night stand. Within minutes, we had the key and headed to the school.

When we pulled into the parking lot, all of us were a little teary eyed.

"I can't believe we used to go here." Rosalie breathed, parking in the spot where we used to. It seemed so odd seeing this car park empty – whenever we saw it, it was buzzing with students. Now it seemed devoid of any emotion. It was just a school parking lot.

"I know." Bella mumbled as she got out of the car with me straight behind. We made our way towards the main doors leading to the cafeteria, and Alice easily slipped the key into the lock.

When we walked in, the place was clearly gaining dust already. The slippery linoleum floors were slipperier than usual, and the plastic chair and tables each had a layer of dust. It seemed off not having the lunch ladies there, or the cheap cafeteria food.

"Our first memory." Alice took something out of her bag and scribbled: _**Our Lunch Table**_**, **in big black letters. She stuck in on the table that used to be ours.

"I got one." Emmett grinned and grabbed a piece of paper and a marker off Alice. He wrote, _**The Place Where Bella Sprained Her Ankle!**_ In bigger letters than Alice, and stuck it against the door way into the cafeteria. We all laughed, and Bella pouted.

"You have no idea how much that hurt." She folded her arms and her pout turned into a smile. "It really, really hurt. But now, it's my turn."

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, _**The Place Where Edward Punched Mike Newton In the Face**_, then stuck it against the glass window on the north wall.

"I remember that!" Emmett laughed, holding his stomach as he folded over laughing. "Where do you think little old Newton is now?"

"Probably working at his parent's store." Jasper chuckled. "We should go and visit him. I'm sure he'd love to see Bella again."

I gritted my teeth and tightened my arm around Bella's waist. "I don't think we should go see him. I think he'd try and jump her."

Rosalie grinned. "Probably. I'm sure he still has the hormones have of a teenager."

We all had a laugh as we walked out of the cafeteria and into the empty halls. They stunk of disinfectant and cleaning products; I guess that wasn't a bad thing.

"Hey!" Jasper grabbed a piece of paper and used my back to write on several pieces of paper. He then ran up and down the halls, sticking the pieces of paper on the individual lockers.

"What the -" I walked up to one that had my name on it. It said, _**Edward's Locker. **_I looked next to mine, where _**Bella's Locker**_ was written. "Nice."

Bella giggled and grabbed a piece of paper. She wrote on it, _**The Place Where Edward and Bella Made Out Against their Lockers.**_

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up to my level. I placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "You little minx."

She giggled and kissed my lips. Within minutes, we had somehow ended up against the lockers, hands all over each other.

"Hey, we don't need a repeat." Jasper pulled me off her and glared at me. I just rolled my eyes and continued down the hall way.

"Ah," Rosalie smiled and wrote something on a piece of paper. I leaned down to read it, still trying to catch my breath from Bella and I's kiss. _**Here is where Tyler Crowley pinched Rosalie's butt and Emmett kicked him in the balls.**_

We all broke into laughs while Emmett pouted. I remembered the day well – I didn't think it was something you forgot. It was just one of those things.

"Tyler didn't walk right for the next few weeks." Emmett said smugly, hanging an arm over Rosalie's shoulders.

"Oh my God," Bella suddenly breathed, staring past me. She looked up at me and pointed to the classroom that had claimed her interest. "Edward, that's our old Biology lab."

We both smiled and walked inside. Everything was still here – the stuffed owl, bottles of random chemicals, and human body posters. Our table sat idly at the back of the room, looking as innocent as ever.

I grabbed a pile of small pieces of paper and a marker. Bella and I walked around the room, labeling everything that had happened in this room. Where Bella was practically sitting on my lap during class. Where she dropped a bottle of acid onto the floor. Where Mike Newton tried to pry her away from me. Where Mr. Banner yelled at us for paying too much attention to each other in class. Where Jessica Stanley patted my hair one day causing Bella to slap her across the face. We stuck a number of pieces of paper on our table, some stating: "**_Bella and Edward's Table_**" and "**_Bella and Edward were here, 2011_**."

"Wow," Alice walked into the room with wide eyes. "You guys really went to work in this room."

"Well, a lot happened here." I shrugged easily, entwining my fingers with Bella's and pulling her out of the room. Alice snapped a picture and then we moved onto our other classrooms.

"Check it out," Jasper chuckled and pointed to the stair case leading to the next level. "That's where Alice leaped over the banister on Bella's birthday." He wrote on a piece of paper then stuck it there.

"I remember that." Bella grumbled, looking away. "That birthday sucked. We celebrated on the roof."

"Oh yeah!" Emmett burst into laughs and lightly punched Bella's arm. "That was great."

"We're just going to go in here," Jasper said, pulling Alice into a vacant English classroom. We all knew that's where Jasper and Alice spent some of their time between classes, when they wanted to be alone. We decided not to disturb them and headed to the gym.

"Oh Lord," Bella smacked her hand into her forehead and sighed. "Don't even get me started about this gym. I have had so many injuries in this place I can't even count."

"Then you'd better get writing!" I chuckled, lightly pushing her towards Emmett. He held Alice's bag of paper and pens. Rosalie went with her, writing on the paper then sticking it in certain parts of the room.

"This is going to be a bitch to clean up," Emmett folded his arms, as we watched our girls stick pieces of paper around.

"I know." I smiled when Bella couldn't reach a certain part of the lemon yellow wall. "But it's worth it. It's so much fun, being back here."

"Sure is." Emmett grinned and nodded towards Rosalie. "Hey, can I show you something?"

I nodded and looked down.

He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. My eyes widened instantly, already understanding. "Holy crap, Emmett, are you serious?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes. I really love her, Edward."

I felt stupid for my reaction. Of course, I knew he loved her to pieces – maybe even more. And they were both twenty-two. Or, Rosalie was a few months away. They weren't teenagers anymore; they were adults. I couldn't stop my sister from marrying the man she loves.

I smiled at Emmett. "I'm happy for you, Em."

He smiled and put the ring box back into his pocket. He explained quietly he still needed to ask Carlisle, and he wasn't sure about where exactly he was going to propose yet. He told me he had wanted this ever since high school – he's just been waiting for the right time. I couldn't think of a better time than this summer.

"You can't tell her." Emmett whispered.

"Of course not." I nudged him. "Future brother in-law."

He grinned and pulled me into a head lock. We wrestled until the girls were done, and Emmett had the upper hand. He always did.

"Ok, ok," Rose pulled Emmett off me. "I don't want my boyfriend killing my brother, thank you very much."

"I don't want my boyfriend to die because of a teddy bear," Bella giggled, running her fingers through my hair.

"Watch it, Belly," Emmett teased, walking us out of the gym. "Or you'll be next."

"Did you have fun?" I asked her, looking back at the pieces of paper stuck to every inch of the gym.

"I sure did." She smiled. "So much has happened in this place, there isn't enough paper in the world."

"I agree." I murmured, walking back towards the English classroom Alice and Jasper had retreated to. When we walked in, they were sitting on the one of the tables, heads close together, talking quietly.

"Jeez, for a second I thought I was going to walk in on my sister fogging up the windows with my best friend." Emmett said as we all walked over to them. Jasper and Alice laughed.

"Did you get much sticking done?" Alice asked, kicking her legs against Jasper's.

"Sure did. Took some pictures, too." Bella held up a camera and grinned. "I got some snaps of Edward being murdered by Emmett."

"Hell yes!" Emmett clapped his hands. "They'll be going in my scrapbook."

We all stared at him with our mouths hanging open.

"Scrapbook?" I asked.

Emmett went red. "Um… yeah… ?"

"I need to see this scrapbook." Alice jumped off Jasper's lap and danced over to her brother. She jumped onto his back and kissed his cheek. "When we get home."

"But I don't want my sister to dominate my scrapbook!" Emmett whined, pouting like a little child. We all burst into laughter, Bella leaning against me so she didn't fall down.

"How long has this been going on?" Rosalie asked once she had stopped laughing.

"Ever since we were seniors in high school." He nodded with a grin. "I write done memorable things that happened each day, along with pictures."

"You are so cute, Emmett!" Rosalie giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "Why didn't you tell me you loved scrapbooking?"

"I thought you'd tease me." He mumbled.

"Why would I? That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

Emmett seemed confused. "It is?"

"Yes! I love you!" She kissed him quickly then turned to the rest of us. "Aren't I lucky to have a guy that's so adorable!"

"Sure are." Bella teased, nudging my side. "I'm jealous." She sighed longingly. "If only I had a guy like that."

"If only." I grinned and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Maybe someday you'll find him."

"What if I already have?" She moved closer to me, her eyes half closed and a dreamy smile on her lips. "What are you going to do then?"

"Well, I'm going to have to –"

"Ew. I don't want to hear this." Jasper cringed and covered his ears. "Save it for when you're alone, please."

"Well, I was only going to say I was going to have to kiss her, but whatever…" I leaned down and pressed my lips to Bella's. She opened her mouth for me and we kissed like we didn't have an audience.

"Alright, alright…" Alice squeezed in between us and pried us apart. "We should be getting home right about now. Esme and Carlisle will wonder what's taking so long."

I sighed and took Bella's hand. We all walked out of the school, rereading the notes stuck to the walls as we passed. It was sad to leave, but we all knew we'd be back soon.

_Jasper's POV_

Later that night, we all decided to have piggy back wars.

What were they, you ask? Well it's when you lay a bunch of blankets and pillows on the ground, someone jumps on your back and you fight to the death (not literally) trying to push your opponent off the enemies back.

It was Bella's idea, oddly enough – she has always had a hidden violent streak.

"Couples against couples." Edward suggested, grinning widely at Bella.

"I think we should do siblings against siblings." I looked and Bella and wiggled my eye brows. "Come get on my back, Bella."

She wandered over and jumped onto my back. At only 110 pounds, she was easy to carry. We were going to _kill_ this.

Rosalie jumped onto Edward's back and Alice got onto Emmett's. Alice looked tiny on Emmett's back, and Rosalie was almost as tall as Edward. This could be a fair fight.

"Let's ask Esme and Carlisle to pick names out of a hat. Whichever two names get picked out first, they fight first. The last team fights the winner, and then we'll switch." I suggested, carrying Bella into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were sitting.

Esme held a hat with shredded pieces of paper inside. "I heard your conversation, and I was prepared."

"That's the mom I know and love." Edward laughed.

"Ok." Esme picked a piece of paper out of the hat. "First team to fight, Jasper and Bella." Bella pulled my hair, while Esme picked out the next name. "Against them will be Alice and Emmett."

"It's on!" Emmett boomed, easily carrying Alice back into the living room. We all followed, Bella whispering tactics in my ear and me agreeing or disagreeing. We had come up with few strategies before we were standing in front of Emmett and Alice.

Rosalie and Edward sat on the couch beside us. "Ok…" Rosalie looked at Edward. "Ready…"

"Set…" Edward said.

"Go!" They yelled together.

Emmett charged at us, and I quickly maneuvered out of the way. Bella was swinging around on my back like a rag doll, barely holding on. I tightened my hold on her knees, forcing her to stay on.

This time, I charged at Emmett and Alice. Alice reached out to cover my eyes with her hand, and I was blind. I shook my head, trying to remove her hands off my eyes, but she wouldn't budge.

"Bella!" I yelled, and Alice's hands were instantly removed. Bella was holding Alice's arms away, using all her strength to hold her off me.

Meanwhile, Emmett swung his leg behind mine and attempted to trip me. I moved just in time, and he almost went face first into the cushions underneath us. I laughed and charged at him, my head going into his chest. I tried shoving him back, and Rosalie and Edward started chanting and cheering for their favorite side.

"You're going down, Alice!" Bella grunted, shoving Alice away from us. Alice went falling backwards, and I held my breath. What if she hit her head? What if she –

She got back up, grinning. "Not so fast, Bell. I'm coming for you."

I pulled my head away from Emmett to shove my shoulders into his. He stumbled back on one leg, Alice squealing as she held on for dear life. I went again, and this time Bella helped me shove them backwards. They both went falling into the cushions.

"We won!" Bella squealed, jumping off my back and throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, grinning from ear to ear.

Edward jumped up and ran to Bella while I walked over to Alice. She was lying on the blankets, pouting.

"Sorry, Al," I smiled, holding out my hand to help her up. "Bella warned you were going down."

She grabbed onto my hand and let herself be pulled upwards. "We had you for most of that. If Bella hadn't of helped you at the end, you would've lost."

"Sure, darlin'." I grinned and kissed her cheek. She smiled and swatted me away. I led her to the couch while Rosalie and Edward began discussing a game plan.

"I've got an idea." I whispered to Bella, pulling her over to me. "I know how we can win this. Make Edward think you're hurt."

"That's not very nice, Jazz!" Bella shrieked. "He'll be worried!"

I tapped my nose. "Exactly, little sister."

She laughed and then nodded. I pulled her onto my back, and she fastened her arms and legs around me tightly. I held onto her firmly – she was always hurting herself, and I didn't want to cause injury.

"Kick Eddie's butt, Jazz!" Emmett whooped from the couch next to Alice.

"Emmett, if you cheer for them one more time, you're not getting any for a week." Rose threatened them, and we all '_oooh_ed'. That made Emmett shut up.

"Ready." Alice chimed.

"Set…" Emmett grinned.

"Go!" They yelled together.

Edward nor I moved. We stared at each other, anticipating our next move. Bella and Rosalie watched each other, eyes half closed and glaring. It was all funny, really – we all took this so seriously.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward stuck his leg out, and I stumbled over it. Bella swung forward over my shoulders, half her body hanging off me. She quickly scrambled back into place on my back and held on more firmly.

"Nice try, Edward." I grinned and tapped on Bella's leg with my index finger. She swung her arm out and Rosalie almost went flying, just like Bella just had. Her legs detached from Edward and only her arms remained. She hooked her legs back around Edward's waist and glared at Bella and I.

Alice and Emmett squealed and cheered. Emmett was cheering for Rosalie, and Alice was cheering for me. Looks like we know the favorites.

I squeezed Bella's knee, putting our plan into motion.

"Ow!" Bella exclaimed, looking down at her leg with teary eyes. "That hurt, Edward! You kicked me!"

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" Edward stepped forward, just like I'd hoped. "Are you ok? Where did I kick you? I swear I didn't m –"

I let go of Bella's leg and jumped forward, grabbing onto Edward's shoulders and shoving him backwards. He yelled and fell backwards, twisting away just before he fell on Rosalie.

Bella and I burst out laughing, tears in our eyes. Emmett and Alice laughed with us, while Rosalie and Edward sat on the floor, feeling like idiots.

"That was great!" I laughed, holding my hand up for a high five. Bella smacked her hand into mine, tears pouring down her cheeks. I hugged her and we laughed more.

"Sucked in, Edward!" Emmett grinned, pulling a very disappointed Rosalie up off the ground. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her while she just grunted in annoyance. We all knew Rosalie hated to lose.

"That wasn't nice, Bella." Edward got up and pouted like a boy who'd found coal in his stocking. "I really thought you'd gotten hurt."

"I'm… sorry…" She giggled, still holding in laughter. She wiped her face and walked over to him. "That was… just… too… funny!"

Edward frowned. "I didn't think it was very funny."

"Who won?" Carlisle and Esme walked into the living room and took in the cushions and blankets. They both smiled and looked at Bella and I, who were still in stitches.

"Jasper and Bella, but they cheated!" Rosalie walked over to them and crossed her arms. "Bella pretended to be hurt so Edward would get distracted. Then Jasper pushed us over."

"Wow." Esme laughed and nodded. She smiled at Bella and I. "That was smart."

"I know!" Bella and I said in synch, setting us off into another round of laughter.

"I'd like to watch a battle first hand." Carlisle walked to the spectator's couch and sat down. Esme took a seat next to him and crossed her legs. "Who's next?"

"Rosalie and Edward versus Alice and Edward." Bella said, sitting on the couch next to Carlisle and Esme. I sat beside her and watched the two teams prepare.

The battle between Rosward (Edward and Rosalie) versus Emice (Emmett and Alice) ended within minutes. Emmett and Alice had the upper hand, and they quickly knocked Rosalie off Edward then Edward went tumbling behind her. Carlisle and Esme found it highly entertaining, but by the end, they wanted to try.

"We want to verse the winners." Carlisle looked at Bella and I and smiled. "I bet we can beat you."

"Doubtful!" I jumped up and pulled Bella up behind me. She jumped onto my back and held on tightly. "Bring it on!"

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice all took our places on the sofa and prepared to watch. They were both already making bets and picking sides, just like I expected. Edward and Rosalie wanted Carlisle and Esme to win, and Alice and Emmett wanted us to win. Bella and I were confident.

"It's Jella (Jasper and Bella) versus Cesme (Carlisle and Esme)!" Emmett yelled in a deep, loud voice. We all had a bit of laugh but within seconds, Carlisle was staring me down. Esme was staring at Bella with an intensity I didn't know the mother-bear could possess.

Everyone yelled in synch: "On your marks… get set… FIGHT!"

Carlisle jumped at my legs, wrapping his arms around me attempting to pull me down. Esme got hold of Bella's shoulders and was trying to shove her off. Who knew my almost-parents could be so violent!

"No!" Alice yelled when Bella almost got thrown off my back. I managed to wiggle out of Carlisle's hold and get into a crouching position, preventing him from jumping at me again. Carlisle nodded at me and we circled each other while we thought of our next move.

Bella was breathing hard behind me, holding on for her dear life. I pulled her closer to me until her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Hold on tight, Bella." I whispered to her, inching my way closer to Carlisle. Esme was watching us warily, but she obviously didn't hear what we said, because when I charged at them, her legs became loose and hung to the ground.

Bella wasn't in a much better position; her arms were barely holding on but her legs were securely attached.

Everyone in the audience was holding holding breath in anticipation – Carlisle nor I made a move, we only glared and danced around each other.

I got an amazing idea.

"Bella." I grunted, and she put her head on my shoulder again. I spoke without barely moving my lips. "When I crouch down, I need you to grab a pillow and whack Carlisle as hard as you can. Do you hear me?"

She nodded and pulled away from me.

Just before I crouched down, I grinned. "Bye, Cesme."

I ducked down and Bella grabbed a pillow before I had time to blink. She smacked it against Carlisle, and he stumbled back in confusion. His feet got tangled up in the blankets on the floor, and he fell down.

Our audience erupted in excited cheers, clapping their hands and shouting. Bella slid off my back and hugged me, and we both laughed together.

"Another victory for the Swan pairing." I grinned and we high fived. We both walked over and helped Carlisle and Esme get up.

"You guys are good." Carlisle nodded, and then smiled. "But the pillow move was definitely cheating."

"Was not!" Bella playfully stuck out her tongue and then hugged Carlisle. He laughed and hugged her back, and then she moved onto Esme.

"You guys had it in the bag." Alice appeared behind me and wrapped her little arms around my waist. "We all knew it."

I sighed. "I know."

We both laughed and looked at Bella and Edward. Bella was stroking his face and telling him: "She was sorry for tricking him," and he looked like he was about to melt. It was an adorable sight, but it didn't mean I wasn't a little grossed out.

"It's one-thirty in the morning." Rosalie laughed, shaking her head. "We had those stupid piggy back fights for two hours."

"No wonder I feel so loopy." Alice yawned and tugged on my hand. "Let's go to bed."

I nodded and turned to the others. "We're going to go to bed."

"Me two."

"Me three."

"Me four."

I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist and pulled her upstairs. I felt a little sore after all the carrying I've had to do tonight, so I was glad to go to bed. I knew tomorrow would be a whole new day, with more surprises. And hopefully more piggy back wars.

Once I was almost asleep, my eyes snapped open as I remembered something.

"Uh, Alice... ?"

"Yeah, Jazz?"

"We never took down the pieces of paper at the school."

...

**AN: haha, that was so much fun XD drop me a review and tell me if you liked it… ;D**


End file.
